Sajuuk's Wrath
Sajuuk's Wrath was the Hiigaran flagship circa 3000 BHL, and the first Far Jump capable ship in Hiigaran possession. History When the ancient Hiigaran people discovered the Second Hyperspace Core and discerned its purpose, the Daiamid convened and planned to build a new, powerful flagship, overwhelming any other Hiigaran or Taiidani ship in service. Soon, the gigantic ship was ready and the hyperspace core, after re-engineering the containment unit, was mounted inside the ship. The ship was christened Sajuuk's Wrath and became the new flagship of the Hiigaran Imperial Navy. The Hiigaran Empire assembled their whole navy around Sajuuk's Wrath and, deftly showing mastery of Far Jump technology, pulled the entire navy, in one leap, far beyond the heavily fortified border regions of Taiidani space. Hiigara's Imperial Navy, with its flagship at the lead, was capable of destroying any Taiidani forces it encountered. After several hours of crushing victories, Hiigara's navy jumped through hyperspace into orbit above the Taiidani homeworld. Easily crushing the Taiidan Elite Guard, the Hiigaran Navy took position in high orbit above the Imperial Palace and began orbital bombardment, bringing down the Royal Palace and all existing facilities on the planet's surface. Sixty-seven hours after departure, before the Taiidani border fleets even received the emergency distress signal, the Hiigaran navy stood victorious at its base in orbit of Hiigara. In the aftermath of three days of fighting, the Hiigarans managed to conquer worlds in the border regions contested with the Taiidan Empire that were claimed as rightfully Hiigaran and made the Taiidan Empire a token force. Unfortunately for the Hiigaran Empire, the Galactic Council reacted at speeds unheard of. In mere days after the destruction of the Imperial Palace, the Council gave a 24 hour ultimatum. Hiigara was to forfeit the core for the Council's safekeeping, return conquered planets, and abandon all military starships within the thirty light-year exclusion zone. In the final hours before the ultimatum's deadline, the Hiigarans agreed to its conditions, with one exception; only the Bentusi were to receive the core. The Council agreed and soon, The Bentusi Harbor Ship arrived in the exclusion zone where Sajuuk's Wrath was floating among other abandoned Hiigaran navy ships. When Bentus approached the core, every Hiigaran ship powered up and opened fire on the Harborship's Hyperspace Core. Even after receiving the combined firepower of the Hiigaran Navy's entire battlefleet, the Harborship's Hyperspace Core had taken no damage, nor had its housing. Rapidly responding, the Harbor Ship began to launch fighters. At that moment, their core powered up and pulled an entire standing fleet of Bentusi warships into the fray. Shields deployed and gravity fields ensnared, the Bentusi seized the initiative. The Hiigaran navy began to falter under the firepower and experience of its adversary. Sajuuk's Wrath and Bentus both made tactical jumps during battle, supporting their fleets. After many hours of desperate, fruitless battle, only Sajuuk's Wrath was left of the Hiigaran Navy. The Bentusi, ever hopeful for peace, offered the option of surrender, but the commander of Sajuuk's Wrath refused. The battle continued, and the Bentusi did not yield. It was not long before the Harbor Ship managed to destroy the engines of Sajuuk's Wrath, and began docking to retrieve the Second Core. In this moment, Sajuuk's Wrath overrode its trinary set of Emergency Overrides, and jumped to hyperspace. The Hiigaran flagship exited hyperspace just within the edge of the gravity well of the Angel Moon, and violently crashed on the surface, being unable to propel itself away. This final act was known to the Daiamid as a contingency plan, and many years later, during the initial moments of the forced exile of the Hiigaran people, the Hyperspace Core was retrieved from the Angel Moon's surface, along with a large fragment of said surface. Many thousands of years later, both the Hyperspace Core and that stone would lead the Hiigarans home. Sources * History of Hiigara: Prelude to the End Times Category:Lore: Ships